


New Alphabet

by TWU2



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWU2/pseuds/TWU2
Summary: 提姆本希望今天能独享大宅（和阿尔弗雷德的美食），结果等待他的却是一个14岁的杰森，还有接踵而至的一堆麻烦。





	1. Chapter 1

原作者： AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)

原文地址：New Alphabet

授权：

Summary:

提姆本希望今天能独享大宅（和阿尔弗雷德的美食），结果等待他的却是一个14岁的杰森，还有接踵而至的一堆麻烦。

Chapter 1 

原作者注：

我之前有没有说过我想要写一篇可爱的、多章节的，但又没什么真正意义上的情节的小说？这样我在无聊的时候就能写一些轻松的家庭小段子。好吧，并不是这篇（至少现在不是）。它发展出了一整套情节。该死。

Chapter Text

提姆不是一个喜欢早起的人，起床对他来说从不是易事。他今天只是想在去蝙蝠洞之前在楼下露个脸，让阿尔弗雷德知道他醒了。布鲁斯和卢修斯有个会，同时迪克和达米安仍然待在他们的公寓。这意味着他终于有一次能独享蝙蝠洞了，蝙蝠洞、大宅和阿尔弗雷德的美食，他会好好享受这一切的。

他穿着睡衣走下走廊，在楼梯上差点儿和阿尔弗雷德撞了个满怀。“早上好，提姆少爷。”

“早”提姆打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛说。“这，”他不太确定是自己还没清醒还是阿尔弗雷德真的拿了一把枪。“你拿了一把枪？”

老管家轻笑了下，就像上次在Brentwood他被建议冒充提姆的父亲时那样。【出自Robin#76】“我想是的。”

“好的。”提姆挠了下肚子，琢磨着这件事。所以阿尔弗雷德拿着一把霰弹枪在大宅里走来走去。好吧，他能解决这个。进一步的推论还为时尚早，他需要先问清楚，“为什么？”

“那几个没人用的房间里有声音传出来，我打算去搞清楚来源。”

“带着一把枪？”

“是的。”

阿尔弗雷德耐心地看着他，等待提姆将这些信息用他半梦半醒的脑袋拼凑起来。突然间，他完全清醒了，身体随之摆成了防卫姿势，并快速地向下扫视了一圈走廊以确保没有人试图攻击他们。“你认为有人入侵大宅了？”

“不清楚，但我正准备去一探究竟。”

提姆点头，将鞋后跟提上。“我和你一起，去看看是谁会蠢到闯进我们的房子。”

他注意着一路上听到的任何杂音，直到他们几乎走完主卧的这条走廊时，最右的房间里传出了什么东西哗哗响的声音。提姆谨慎地在门前站好，阿尔弗雷德在旁边，一切准备就绪。

不过他们谁也没准备好会在杰森的旧房间里看到的景象。里面是一个小男孩，瘦高个子，就像是刚刚经历了一轮青春期的生长突增。他光着身子，只用一截窗帘围着屁股。

“这什么...？”

“裤子，伙计。让我穿上裤子再说。”那个男孩瞪着他，接着把视线转向阿尔弗雷德。“然后你就可以向我解释这个人是谁，还有他在这干什么。我的天——阿尔弗，你上一次睡觉时什么时候？你看起来可不太好。”

他的注意力又集中到了提姆身上。“好吧，裤子就先放一边，”他怒气冲冲地说道，那个偷了蝙蝠车轮胎的孩子比任何人都更务实。“你现在就告诉我你对阿尔弗雷德做了什么，否则在老大来处理这件事之前，我会把你打到牙齿碎了往肚子里咽。”

提姆歇斯底里地笑了出来，斜靠在男管家身上，他紧盯着那孩子。“你知道，我可能记不太清了，他年纪这么小的样子，但......那是杰森，对吧？”

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯从一开始就和蝙蝠侠在一起，准确来说甚至在开始之前。他经历过许多奇怪的冒险，并有着传奇性的坚韧不拔，而当看到这个男孩的瞬间，他就屏住了呼吸。提姆咬住嘴唇，后悔自己粗鲁的询问。阿尔弗雷德很爱那个男孩，那个曾经死去的男孩。

之后又死而复生——不，那个杰森没回来。那个年轻的杰森已经死去了。但现在他正站在旧家具之间，翻动着他的东西，想找一条裤子。

“你在开玩笑，对吧？”杰森放弃了与松垮的衣服挣扎，将双手放在髋部上，密切地注视着提姆的每一个动作。“你怎么会认识我的？”

“你多大了？”

“十四，大概。现在回到重要的事情上来，漂亮男孩。如果你对发生在阿尔弗雷德身上的事负有任何责任，我将——”

“—打碎我的牙齿，我知道。我已经有过那样的经历了。”提姆不在意的挥了挥手，试图回忆起他所知道的每一个有关年龄倒退的例子。之前有一次事故是和巫童有关，当然康和巴特也都有这种问题，但杰森既不是克隆人也不是神速者。

在他身旁，阿尔弗雷德把猎枪靠在门框上，一言不发地走进房间。他毫不犹豫地站在孩子的面前，以他年老的身躯所能允许的最大力度紧紧地拥抱着他。

如果说有什么不同的话，那就是杰森的反应并不是提姆所想的那样。他没有感到震惊，也没有犹豫，只是用双臂搂住老人，面带微笑地把脸埋在他的肩膀上。但他依然目不转睛地盯着提姆，他问道:“你还好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德露出一个微笑，把杰森的肩膀推回去好仔细端详那个男孩。“是的，杰森少爷，我很好。你感觉如何？”

“不知道。我有点头晕。要是有条裤子就好了。”他的微笑很快消失，转而皱起了眉头。“说真的，阿尔弗，你看起来有点老。我不是想冒犯你，但你看起来好像一夜之间就老了十岁。”

“我向你保证，并没有整整十年。现在，让我们来解决衣服的问题。”

“那他呢？”当他回头望着阿尔弗雷德时，他的眉头锁成了一团。

“我住在这里，”提姆为自己辩护道。“有时候”。

“不你没有。我不认识你，并且我肯定你不住在这里。因为我就是知道。”

阿尔弗雷德这会儿的精神状态依然不是很稳定，没法应付这种情况。提姆决定由自己来解决，他向肩膀后面指了指。“你能去那个小恶魔那里看看有没有适合他的衣服吗？”

好在阿尔弗雷德只犹豫了一会儿，便向他点头，临走时拍了拍杰森的肩膀。“当然，提姆少爷。我马上就回来。”

他让管家走过，然后随手关上门，靠在木质门框上，双臂交叉，组织着语言。你要怎么告诉那个恨你的人他变老了？或者更确切地说，你怎么能告诉一个十四岁的孩子，他其实是一个成年人，爱好枪支，充满愤怒，并且总是对自己所爱的人发泄不满？

“别盯着我。”杰森冷笑着说，他的脸颊上泛起了淡淡的红晕。

“我——我没有。哦，我的上帝。”提姆用手捂住眼睛笑了起来。那个男孩多年来一直是他的英雄，而现在他只是个裸体的小屁孩。这真是太有趣了。“哦，孩子。听着，阿尔弗雷德的年纪确实比你想象的要大。”

杰森立马进入了备战状态，那截窗帘看起来很快就会从他的屁股上掉下来；他紧张了一下子，但很快又放松了肌肉。“我就知道！”

提姆双手举向空中，呻吟着。“不是我干的，好吗？我甚至不知道怎么做。—嘿，你看过《回到未来》吗？”

布鲁斯显然还没有教给杰森如何处理这类干扰信息。“嗯......看过。为什么问这个？”

“时间旅行。”提姆离开门边，快步走进房间，事实证明这是一个错误。杰森吓了一跳，他的脚被绊住并摔了下去，伴随着一声咒骂。不过，当提姆带着有些沾沾自喜的微笑蹲在他面前的时候，他并没有再次试图逃走。

“哦，当然了，接着嘲笑我吧，我保证你马上会失去那张漂亮脸蛋。”

“时间旅行。”提姆顿了一下，选择和杰森一起坐在地上。如他所料，这孩子在处理问题上遇到了困难。成年的杰森感到不自在或没有安全感的时候，便诉诸暴力和挑衅，以分散自己的注意力；小杰森也做了同样的反应，只是胆量比信心更足。“你很聪明，杰森。看看这个房间——这是你昨晚睡觉的地方吗？好好想想。”

“不想去想。”显然他已经搞清楚了现状，他只是不喜欢这个结果。

提姆慢慢地抬起手臂，清楚地表明了他的意图后搂住了孩子的肩膀。令他惊喜的是，杰森握住了他的手。他感到这个孩子正在颤抖，提姆于是紧紧地搂住他，半开玩笑地说:“你很轻信啊。”

“我又不蠢。阿尔弗雷德叫你‘提姆少爷’，这说明要么你继承了这个地方，要么你就是家庭成员。”

“就不能只是他的一个朋友？”

杰森哼了一声。“我知道你们这些有钱人，朋友都称作‘先生’。”

“你很聪明。”

“告诉过你了。”

轻微的颤抖停了下来，杰森逐渐放松下来。阿尔弗雷德打开门时。他几乎立刻跳了起来。“谢天谢地，衣服。”直到窗帘掉落在地上，他才意识到自己危险的处境。

提姆大笑起来。没办法，他知道自己应该为此感到难过，但杰森·彼得·托德(Jason Peter Todd)正赤身裸体地站在他面前，回头看着他，就像一只愤怒的小番茄。阿尔弗雷德不得不把一只手放在他的肩膀上，以阻止这孩子不顾衣服也要掐住他的脖子。

在某种程度上，提姆对达米安仍然比杰森年轻感到恼火。这意味着阿尔弗雷德实际上是去他的房间为14岁的杰森找了一件合适的衣服。好吧，在最宽泛意义上的“合适”。

他们来到厨房，阿尔弗雷德给他们做了煎饼，杰森高兴得狼吞虎咽。而由于他经常在吃比咖啡更有营养的东西时生病，这些天的早餐对于提姆来说总是时有时无，他选择了比这个孩子慢得多的进食速度。当杰森注意到他时，他已经吃到了第五个煎饼，而提姆还没有吃完他的第一个煎饼。

“你在节食还是怎么？”

“不，我只是——”

“你像个刚怀的孕妇。”杰森咧嘴一笑，糖浆溅到了他的脸上，他说着又咬了一口煎饼。

“你他妈什么毛病？”提姆笑了，杰森似乎对于这次不是他被取笑了感到很得意。

他把叉子叼在嘴里，把水果盘推给提姆。“来吧，吃一些。我们想要孩子健康，不是吗？”

“哦天哪，你真是幼稚。”

“好吧，但我的本意可是好的。”他敢肯定杰森现在脸上那个表情是在街头学来的。

一起说笑的感觉很棒，让人感觉很正常，尽管他们俩都知道情况并非如此。即使知道布鲁斯快要回来了，提姆也无法把话题转到更严肃的话题上。至少不是现在，杰森正发自内心的感到开心，阿尔弗雷德也露出了安详的微笑。

“嘿，我需要去换件衣服。”他从椅子上站起来，不去理会那孩子的窃笑。“一会儿回来。”

提姆并不那么怕这次谈话，他只是害怕，当布鲁斯得知这个消息的时候他不在现场，没法看到布鲁斯的表情。不过鉴于布鲁斯一回家就会看到杰森，年轻的那一个——就在他们失去他的一年前。提姆不希望布鲁斯在毫无准备的情况下遇到这种情况。

他盯着自己的手机，今天早上他把它放在桌子上了。布鲁斯会想要知道整件事是怎么怎么发生的以及为什么，而提姆除了“大惊喜！你的死去的罗宾又回来了！”之外，什么都不能告诉他的搭档。他甚至不能提供一个解决方案，甚至没有一个他们该怎么做的建议，但是时间已经不多了。布鲁斯一会儿就会回来，他需要在见到小杰森之前知道这件事。

布鲁斯接了电话，告诉卢修斯他只需要一点时间，提姆听到他关上门的声音。“好吧，什么事？”

“你坐着吗？因为我觉得你应该坐下来。”

“坏消息？”好吧，现在他换成了蝙蝠侠的声音。

提姆不禁笑出声。蝙蝠侠模式可能不是正确的应对方式。“是的，但也不是。算是？告诉我你正坐着，因为我想不出什么好说法来跟你的员工解释为什么他们的老板在中午坐在了地板上。”他带着谨慎的微笑补充道。“不过其实我可以，但我觉得花钱找人演你挺不道德的。”

他得到的回答是一声恼怒的低吼，但提姆很了解他，知道他照办了，为了让他尽快说出整件事。

“杰森回家了。”

“他受伤了吗？”

“不算是。他正和阿尔弗雷德一起在厨房里，我认为吃薄烤饼不会对自己造成多大伤害。同时，他现在十四岁。”

如果是一般人拿着电话，它这会儿估计已经掉在地板上了。但这是蝙蝠侠。而他所做的就是呼吸。

提姆知道这个反应，布鲁斯正试图冷静下来。有趣的是，他怎么没有想到去质疑这些信息。不过话说回来，他也很少质疑来自提姆的信息。

“他没事，”他向布鲁斯保证。“早些时候他觉得有点头晕，当然也有点困惑，但现在他没事了。开心地和阿尔弗雷德待在一起。他认出了阿尔弗雷德，他知道自己在哪里。而我还违反了时间旅行的原则。”

“你没有。”他的声音里带着某种警告；但是提姆已经被蝙蝠侠吓了好几年了。

“我有。他对现状适应得很好。比预期的要好。”

“他很坚强。”

提姆笑了。在楼下的那个孩子？那可是罗宾，他的英雄。“他是最好的。”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，摸索着听起来像手提箱和钥匙一样的东西。“他知道发生了什么事吗？”

尽管电话里没人看到提姆，他还是摇了摇头。“我不这么认为。布鲁斯，我还没有勇气问他。我想...我想等到他见到你。他可能会需要你。”

“好吧，”他气喘吁吁地说。“我很快就会回来的。”

挂断电话后，提姆快速地换了衣服，他匆忙套上一条裤子和迪克的一件哥谭大学毛衣，接着便回到了楼下。

杰森正在帮阿尔弗雷德洗碗，兴致勃勃地聊个不停。提姆倚在门口看着他们，同时思考着整件事。让杰森待在这里并不是那么让人不安或烦恼，因为这完全是出乎意料的。但如果是时间旅行......

提姆猛地转身离开厨房，从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了芭布斯的电话号码。“嘿，神谕，我需要你马上去看看杰森。”

“你好啊，小鸟。他这次又陷入什么麻烦了？”

提姆咬着嘴唇。芭布斯很快就会知道的，但如果这是一次时间旅行，而且成年的杰森还在这边的话，他暂时还不需要知道这件事。

“找到他了，”芭布斯说，背景中可以听到敲击键盘的声音。“根据信号，他在凯恩街拐角处的安全屋前。奇怪。”

“怎么了？”

“根据他的信号，他已经10个多小时没动了。”

提姆瞥了一眼门口，他已经听到了一辆保时捷熄火的声音。“让蝙蝠女去看一下，我之后再打给你。”

“提姆，什么——”

他挂上电话，在布鲁斯把钥匙插进锁里之前把门打开。“我想知道你出去的时候有多少投资方站起来？”

“他在哪？”

“还是跟阿尔弗雷德一起。”布鲁斯从他身边挤了过去，急切地想见到他的儿子，但是提姆把他拉了回来。他紧紧地抓住布鲁斯的前臂，把他堵在门厅里，轻轻地关上门。“冷静点，你会吓着他的。”

布鲁斯怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼，但他停下了脚步。“我要见杰森。现在。”

提姆叹了口气，双手交叉放在胸前。“我已经让神谕去查看一下成年的杰森——如果他还在的话。如果是时间旅行的话他应该还在，但如果没有，我们必须寻找更神秘的解释，因为我不认为是激素失衡使他回到了近十年前。”

但布鲁斯只是沉默地盯着他看，提姆叹了口气。“好吧，我们去看他，但之后，我要你联系一下金色先锋和扎塔娜，告诉他们做好准备，以防万一。”

这一次，他得到了一个反应，但不多；布鲁斯的眼神发生了变化。如果有什么区别的话，布鲁斯的眼睛显示出背叛。“你希望他离开？”

“我们现在先不谈论这件事。”提姆忍住了自己的愤怒。他们对现状一无所知，所以他们必须准备好一切。这可是布鲁斯教给他的，看在上帝的份上。

“你——，我想见我的儿子。”

当提姆同意让开时，他虽然没有直接冲进厨房，但差不多了。

“老大！”杰森一看到布鲁斯就从座位上跳了起来。他的父亲用力抱住他，几乎把他压在胸口，而他带着吃惊的笑回应了这个拥抱。

“哇哦，慢点儿，大个子。我......这是怎么了？”这个孩子听起来比整个早上都更没有安全感，而提姆不喜欢这样。他想保护他，想让他感到安全。那是他的父亲，那个差点儿被他的死逼疯的人。

他的目光越过布鲁斯的肩膀，杰森看起来有点吃惊，但那孩子很开心，于是他将这股感觉压了下去。

“没什么，”布鲁斯说。“杰，一切都好。一切都很好。”

布鲁斯脸上挂着微笑，他的全部注意力这会儿都集中在在杰森身上，而假如提姆从他的义警生涯开始就在积极地为这个微笑而努力，他现在兴许会有点嫉妒。但是不，事实上提姆没有感到难过，他转身离开厨房去打另一个电话。“神谕，有什么发现吗？”

“我在那找到了杰森的衣服。”芭芭拉听起来很愉快，像是已经有了自己的结论。“说吧，是什么让一个训练有素的义警把自己的衣服落在安全屋外边。说起衣服，这里有他身上穿的所有东西，你知道杰森穿的是神奇女侠图案的内裤吗？”

提姆哼了一声。“这谁都知道。附近的摄像头有拍到那些衣服是怎么落到那里的吗？”

“先回答我的问题，小子。”

“他没有自爆，如果这是你想问的。”芭芭拉笑了，但提姆认识她足够久，他知道她现在已经开始不耐烦了。“我不知道个中细节，所以我需要你的帮助。鉴于目前的情况...你会相信他现在只有十四岁吗？”

“告诉我他没有。”

“事实如此。”

芭芭拉沉默不语，她思考了一会儿。“你要我帮他变回原来的样子，从一个阳光男孩变成红头罩。”

“首先，我只是想知道到底发生了什么，然后我才会决定该怎么做。”她思考着他的话，轻哼了一声“你决定，呵。我想见他。”

“芭布斯，别。”

“提姆。”

“我不认为—芭布斯，我们不知道他还会维持现状多久，等他恢复后又会不会记得这一切。我不——我不想把他一个个地带给剩下的家庭成员看就好像他是个宠物或者什么的。”他干笑了一下。“等他恢复之后会杀了我的。”

芭芭拉沉默了一会儿。“我可以录像，然后等他恢复了拿这个勒索他。”

“我拦不住你，对吗？”

“尽管试试。”

提姆叹了口气，把手插回兜里。“好吧，但那是因为他不会伤害你。”


	2. Chapter 2

提姆和芭芭拉谈过之后，就去了蝙蝠洞，让自己沉浸在今天早上原计划的工作中。他躺在自己那台雪佛兰科尔维特下面，直到杰森趴到他旁边的时候，他才注意到那孩子。  
“嗨。”  
“如果你偷我的轮胎，我就打你屁股。”  
杰森笑着低下头，但却一言不发。之前的那种保护性冲动又出现了，提姆把工具放在地上，转过头来看着他。“你还好吗？”  
“你多大了？”杰森突然问道。  
“十九”。  
“那差不多就是我的真实年纪。”  
提姆微笑着戳了戳孩子的身侧。“不全对。”  
杰森笑着回应他，伸出手来握住提姆的手腕。“总之差不多。”  
“你不是在帮阿尔弗雷德做午饭吗？”  
杰森从牙缝里吐出一口气，那声短促的口哨与其说是回答，不如说是十几岁孩子的恼怒抱怨。“我要被闷死了，而没人告诉我为什么。”  
“可是你认为我会告诉你。”  
“不知道，我又不算真的认识你。”  
“我能把手拿回来吗？”  
那孩子猛地一惊，放开了提姆的手腕，他的脸瞬间变得通红。好不容易获释的提姆慢吞吞地从汽车底爬下出来，朝坐在会议桌上的布鲁斯点点头。  
“什么——哎哟！”  
“你在下面还好吧？”刚刚那声听起来不像是他的新排气管磕在地上，所以提姆没太在意。“如果你弄坏了这台宝贝，你就得负责修好她。”  
当他爬出来时，杰森看起来更来劲了，而像不是刚刚被责备。“你说真的？”  
提姆现在有些明白状况了。他轻拍了一下车子，小心翼翼地不碰坏刚做的抛光。坐在桌边的布鲁斯正看着他们，尽量不引人注目，但提姆很清楚杰森对他来说意味着什么。提姆有些同情那个人，他用手肘轻轻地碰了碰那孩子。“你跟他谈过了吗？”  
杰森吐了下舌头。“他说的太多又太少。”  
“就像你说的，谈过但实际上什么也没说。”没错，提姆的父亲也很擅长这个。  
“但是......他说他爱我，我是他的儿子，”杰森的耳朵变红了，脸上绽开一个真诚的笑容。“但他还有一个。我——我有一个兄弟。”  
“他叫达米安。”  
“他是不是...”  
“好相处？”提姆差点笑出声来。“他12岁了，像个冠军一样抠鼻子，整天撅着嘴。你会喜欢他的。”  
杰森仰靠在椅背上，微笑着。“他有点蛮横，对吗？”  
“看吧。你已经开始喜欢他了。”他用过的扳手还在车下面，提姆正在认真考虑把它留在那里。因为他身侧被刺中的伤口有些缝得太紧了——有时你会遇到几个真正会用刀的罪犯，概率不大，而且没有人能比杰森更擅长，但这种情况依旧难免。“嘿，孩子，把那个扳手给我，好吗？”  
杰森噘起嘴。“为什么？”  
“没有为什么。”  
“自己来拿。”  
提姆呻吟着，翻身爬过去拿那该死的扳手。“而我才刚开始觉得你有点可爱。”  
当他拿起扳手时，杰森已经站起来了，蹦蹦跳跳地走到放着阿尔弗雷德端来的三明治的桌子旁。提姆拨开头发，闻着手指上的污垢和油脂。他需要洗个澡，但在此之前，他转向布鲁斯，盯着他的眼睛，做了个口型“真没礼貌。”  
布鲁斯毫无歉意，他决定尽可能多地和杰森呆在一起，不管他采用的策略有多低级——用食物吸引小孩，可不怎么有创意。  
老实说，提姆并不介意；他去收拾他的工具，留下布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德与杰森暂时呆在一块。先洗个澡，然后他需要打几个电话。

芭芭拉在电话响了一声后就接通了，提姆甚至没有时间把毛衣完全拉过他的头。“请告诉我他做了什么令人尴尬的事。”  
“他的头撞到我的车上了。”  
“哦不。”  
“她很好，谢谢你的关心。”提姆扯着毛衣，让自己倒在床上。“有关于杰森的装备是如何进入安全屋的消息吗？”  
“不多。那是个安全屋。它可不是用来让人随意接近的。”芭芭拉在那边叫了什么人过来，然后接着说。“听着，我们可能很走运，蝙蝠女似乎知道发生了什么。或者至少她像癫痫发作一样挥动着她的手。斯蒂芬妮，你癫痫发作了吗？”  
“哈——哈——哈”  
提姆咬着嘴唇，不让那勉强挤出来的微笑挡住他的脸。那姑娘总有一天会害死他的，而她甚至不用尝试。  
“所以，嘿，神奇小子，猜猜谁能神奇地使人变老，”她现在离芭布斯的麦克风更近了。  
“克拉里昂...噔噔噔...巫童。”接着是一阵令人尴尬的沉默，他感到脸颊开始有些发热。  
“你没有。”  
“哦，我的天哪，”芭芭拉笑了，但斯蒂芬的声音变得更加恼怒。  
“你怎么会知道的？有那么一次，我觉得自己比你和你的超级计算机知道的多，你却还想着用你的思想影响我。”  
芭芭拉补充道:“我们不应该忽视其他魔法使用者。但是我们都同意巫童可能已经做了什么。现在，小鸟，你觉得怎么样，我们应该让扎坦娜参与进来吗？”  
提姆在床上滚来滚去，把被子卷在身上。布鲁斯现在很高兴，阿尔弗雷德也很高兴。这个孩子，杰森，他看起来也很好；所以，真的，事情真的需要改变吗？“我...”这会伤害到任何人吗？“我想...”虽然他们很高兴，但他们也不知道发生了什么。知情可能改变不了什么，但从提姆的经验来看，事情从来都不是表面上看起来的那样，没有什么好东西是不需要付出代价的。“把你的资料寄给我，我会自己分析的。然后我会作出决定。”  
挂断电话后，他盖着毯子休息了一会儿，享受安静的环境，给自己多一点思考的时间。他喜欢这个孩子实际上让事情变得更困难，更个人化。而所有的蝙蝠都不擅长私人问题。  
他叹了口气，知道该是他推迟一个电话的时候了。他的电话响了一下；两下。他很肯定邮件会送到邮箱里，通常情况下，提姆只会稍微有点生气，但今天他需要这个小恶魔来接他的电话。  
“因为他已经妥协了。”  
“...好吧，从头开始。”  
“当然了。你好，达米安，感觉怎么样？你今天在学校玩得开心吗？”  
“你一点都不好笑，德雷克，别再试了。”  
“那么，你知道今天早上发生了什么吗？”因为不排除达米安会对他含糊其辞，他补充道，“除了新闻里说的那些。像是，庄园里发生了什么。”  
“陶德真的变傻了。他失去了他在过去十年中学到的东西。父亲似乎很高兴，我想这让愚蠢的陶德有了积极的一面。”  
随着他说的每一个字，提姆都越来越清楚地意识到电话那头的是罗宾而不是达米安——即使那只是意味着这个孩子在装腔作势，尽力表现得冷静而冷漠，在这一点上他和他的父亲真是如出一辙。

提姆把达米安的情感问题留给迪克处理，直接转向他们需要讨论的话题。“你明白他的处境吗？他、阿尔弗雷德和迪克。他们都认识那个孩子。你和我吗？我们还没有。这给了我们一个更有利的立场来做这个决定。”  
“决定什么？”  
“当然是该拿他怎么办。”提姆扔掉了毯子，盯着天花板，无视楼下的噪音。他们三个从蝙蝠洞里出来了，或者至少是杰森和阿尔弗雷德——根据盘子的咔嗒声和一个十四岁孩子清晰的声音。“比如...我们有没有必要试着让他恢复正常？如果他还是个孩子，再一次长大，成为更好的人，对每个人来说不是更好吗？”  
达米安哼了一声。“当然，因为你总能判断出什么是‘更好’。”  
达米安的特别之处是他的年龄，真的。虽然他只有12岁，但提姆依然可以平等地和他谈论某些话题。这感觉其实挺不错的，尽管他从不承认这点。“那你有什么建议？”  
“我没有。”  
提姆把手机举到面前，眨了眨眼。联系人头像上的不爽猫还盯着他，下面的通话时间还在变化。他非常刻意地把它放回耳边。“你说什么？”  
达米安低吼了一声，挂断了电话，只剩下提姆呆呆地盯着手机屏幕：“粗鲁”。  
提姆穿上裤子后，拖着沉重的脚步走下楼梯，却发现杰森坐在最后一个台阶上，面前放着一份报纸，嘴里叼着一支钢笔。  
“‘detective’的另一个词。”  
“Gumshoe。”  
“不对，”杰森抬起头来看着他的眼睛，手上转着笔。“四个字母。”那孩子用期待的眼神看着他，直到提姆坐下，他才开口说话。“听着，我给你个提示。”他把报纸递过去，边上画着一个只有模糊轮廓的生殖器（dick）。  
“说真的？”  
杰森笑了。“哦，别这样。”  
“你画了一个阴茎（penis）。多有新意啊。”  
那孩子一只手紧紧地捂住嘴，尽力想把笑声控制在合理的范围内。“你说了‘penis’！”  
“这是一个完全正常的词，”提姆抗议道。“画一个没问题，但是说这个词就很好笑了？”  
这一次，杰森甚至没有抑制自己的声音，捂着肚子哈哈大笑。提姆咬了咬嘴唇，感觉脸颊发热。这不怎么有趣，一点也不。“噢，你能闭嘴吗？你到底为什么笑？这没什么好笑的。”  
“你说了‘penis’。”  
“杰森。”  
“‘penis’”那孩子笑得喘不过气。  
“这是个很正常的词，一点都不好笑。”  
“当然好笑了！”  
“penis”。  
杰森弯下身子喘着气。“请停下。快—不能。呼吸。”  
“Penispenispenispe—”他得意地重复道。当提姆注意到大厅另一头的人影时，他赶紧停了下来。——“哦，糟了。”  
而布鲁斯只是挑了挑眉毛，脸上写着：你们都多大了。提姆感到脸上发烫，低头不语。  
杰森仍然有点上气不接下气，他微笑着说。“嘿，老爸。”  
提姆拿出手机，他真的只是想玩玩，这样他就不用直视布鲁斯的目光了。听到这个称呼，那个人肯定是想把他那种头晕目眩的感觉压下去。但提姆也确实收到一条消息。  
“你好啊，杰。”布鲁斯的语气十分亲切欢快，正如同他现在的状态一样。  
那孩子拿着报纸，对他咧嘴一笑。“四个字母，‘detective的另一个词’。”  
“Dick”。  
提姆和杰森都忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，布鲁斯双手叉腰，对提姆摇了摇头。“你真是不可理喻。”  
“但你爱我们，”杰森反驳道。

提姆的手机屏幕闪了一下。是达米安，他要求在凯恩大街的安全屋和他见面。他快速地打出回复，站了起来。“好吧，我得走了。别做出什么我不会做的事，孩子。”  
杰森皱着眉头，噘起了嘴唇。“我怎么知道你不会做什么呢？我又不认识你。”  
提姆张了张嘴，有那么一会儿，他感到一阵没由来的愤怒。不过没关系，他还有更重要的事情要做。

  
公寓里一片狼藉。不仅仅是通常意义上的混乱，而更是像一个战场；电视落在地板上，屏幕裂了，沙发翻过来，靠垫像被掏空的尸体一样散落在房间各处。几乎没有什么东西还在原地不动，这给了提姆足够的理由相信这里发生了一场打斗。他小心翼翼地走到厨房，达米安坐在桌子上，腿上趴着一只猫，看起来好像是刚打过一架；耳朵残缺不全、少了了一只眼睛，完好的那只露出凶狠的眼神。  
“你知道这里发生了什么吗？”他擦了擦椅子上的面粉，然后坐下来，迅速地环顾了一下杰森的厨房。  
达米安耸耸肩。“我会说是飓风过境，但可能性不大。”  
“所以是袭击。”  
“可能是。”达米安把猫放在桌子上，朝门那边点点头。提姆这才意识到门口那里还有一只可爱的异国短毛猫。  
“你能看着佩珀吗？”那孩子站上椅子，来到一个碗柜前。“我不想把猫粮留在这里让它们自己吃，天知道佩珀是不会吃到任何东西的。哦还有，不要碰索尔特。”  
提姆蹲了下来，把手伸向那只猫，那只猫立即向他蹭来蹭去。“哪一个是索尔特？”  
“咬人的那个。”当达米安拿着猫粮回到餐桌时，提姆已经把猫放到他的肩膀上，猫咪在他的脖子上爬来爬去，就像一个活动的衣领。“那个是——，我去找佩珀了。”他跺着脚走出了厨房。  
“看来我们要喂你们了，”提姆对两只猫说。他环顾四周，这里发生的一切都不像是几个独立的事件。打斗一定是从厨房延续到客厅，因为那里的场景看起来更混乱。杰森当时在准备食物——要是柜台上的面粉和糖能说明什么的话。通常，他的厨房是干净的；而现在，提姆在糖罐旁边发现了牛奶渍，垃圾桶里有刚用过的毛巾，东西在这里被扔得到处都是。但是在客厅里，东西却被毁坏了。很明显，战况就是在这里进一步升级。  
当达米安回来的时候，他抱着第三只猫，看起来像黑色版本的索尔特。  
“这是佩珀吗？”  
“是的，桌子上那只波斯猫叫电锯。”  
“因为她用爪子挠一切东西？”  
“因为她打过一架，”达米安低吼着说，把佩珀也放在桌子上。  
提姆摇了摇头，想象着杰森是怎么养一只会与电锯搏斗的猫。当看到达米安打开罐头时，索尔特从提姆的肩膀上跳了下来，加入了她的同伴们。  
“你知道，杰森会杀了我们的，因为我们把这些猫都放在餐桌上。”  
那孩子挥挥手。“他在柜台上准备食物，在客厅吃东西。那张桌子是给猫用的。”  
显然，提姆不得不重新评估他们之间的关系。达米安知道所有的东西都在什么地方，就像他自己的公寓里一样穿行自如。“你经常来这儿吗？”  
“我们在玩你问我答20题吗？”  
在确保猫咪们都很舒服，佩珀也获得了足够的食物后，两人又把客厅里的沙发推正。提姆坐下的时候，达米安从窗台上拿起一本便笺和书，塞进了书包。他背对着提姆，但在拉上拉链之前他停顿了一下。“他怎么样？”  
“谁？”  
“父亲。”  
“哦。”提姆闭上眼睛，把头靠在沙发上。“他很好。很开心，真的。”  
“所以他不想让他变回来。”达米安的声音有些尖锐；就像每次他们打斗时那样，提姆听得出来。  
“这不是他能决定的。”那孩子飞快地转过身来，瞪着他，脸上的表情就像看到有人在他的麦片粥里撒尿一样。提姆只是耸了耸肩。“我告诉过你，他妥协了。他没有能力做出这样的决定。”  
“但是你认为你能做这个决定？”达米安皱起了眉头。  
“我还不清楚。我还在调查。我们不知道发生了什么，不知道可能会有什么样的后果，也就无法做出任何行动。”  
“你真是蠢得可以。”  
提姆大声笑了起来。“你想要他回来吗？成年的杰森。”  
显然达米安感到了纠结，他避开他的视线，竭力控制面部表情。“我没有听完格雷森告诉我的那些细枝末节，但这整件事，不就足以否认你存在的价值吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你知道的。你出现是因为蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，现在他有了一个罗宾。——甚至是两个，所以如果说杰森现在的出现能弥补父亲的空缺，并且意味着你不再被需要，那么陶德就可以继续保持现状，不管我怎么想。”达米安站了起来，拉好背包上的拉链。提姆一时被震惊到说不出话，呆呆地接住扔向他的那把钥匙。“记得锁门。”达米安在离开前说。  
索尔特碰了一下他的腿，她那胖嘟嘟的脸在他的牛仔裤上蹭来蹭去。当提姆低头看着她的时候，才终于想起来了他要说什么。“哇噢，粗鲁。”提姆将猫抱起来跟她说话，好像她会回答似的，而索尔特只是舔了舔她的鼻子。“你知道，是他叫我来这儿的。愚蠢的恶魔崽子是想减少他的损失。想打赌他会不会来见杰森吗？”  
提姆抱着索尔特，再次环顾了一下房间。达米安请他来这里，但肯定不是为了看他喂猫。虽然他可能已经不敢再对这整件“返老还童”事件发表自己的意见，但他确实向提姆敞开了心扉。提姆能借此推断出他与成年杰森的某些关系。他有房子的钥匙，他熟悉周围的路，他会喂猫，如果提姆没弄错的话，他在这里做作业。在某种程度上，成年的杰森对达米安来说很重要——不管他为了他父亲的缘故决定说些什么。

提姆原以为布鲁斯已经在为巡逻做准备了，吃过东西并做了热身，而回到家后却发现他在沙发上大声打鼾，杰森趴在他的膝盖上。  
“怎么做到的？”他在一旁的扶手椅坐下。  
“你不知道吗？很简单，你只要躺在他身上假装睡着。既然那个大家伙不想吵醒你，他就会打个盹。”  
提姆思索着，他从未想过像那样侵犯布鲁斯的私人空间。尽管它看起来很有效。  
电视正在安静地嗡嗡作响，杰森在各个频道间调换。就在今天早上，他在一个不一样的更年轻的身体里醒来，没有撬棍和其他东西留下的疤痕。衣服松散地挂在少年身上，他的眼睛紧盯着屏幕，手搭在布鲁斯交叉在胸前的手臂上。提姆看着他们笑了笑，轻轻摇了摇头。“杰，你还记得什么？”  
“你是在检查我是否记有成年时的记忆。”  
“是的，是这样。”这段对话的结果可能是好是坏，但提姆不能像达米安那样做，他不能优先考虑布鲁斯的意愿，即使那是他强迫成为新任罗宾的原因。  
“我还记得《麻辣女孩》第三季的结局。”  
“最后一集大约在2007年播出。”  
“噢，嗯。”杰森调整了一下布鲁斯的胳膊，靠得更近了。“那《基本演绎法》呢？我还记得华生的继父根据她和夏洛克的故事写了一部犯罪小说。”  
提姆把双腿盘起来坐着。“这个挨的挺近，我想是倒数第二集。现在的科技产品呢，你用起来有什么问题吗？”  
杰森打了个呵欠，转身去看电视。“没，还好。”  
“哦，那太好了，但你不记得我了？布鲁斯呢，他和你记忆中的他一样吗？”  
“老实说，不太...我——我不知道发生了什么事，但是B...他就是B，不是吗？就是老了一点。”  
杰森没有看他，只是紧紧地抓着布鲁斯。提姆叹了口气，倒在坐垫里，他只好听天由命，任由恐怖的烹饪节目摧残他的脑细胞。当那孩子终于开口说话时，他几乎已经睡着了。  
“你认为他会放我出去吗？在晚上，你知道的。”  
好问题。  
“我不知道。”  
情况变得很尴尬，他们安静地坐着，电视节目还在继续。最后，提姆咬着嘴唇，琢磨着用最巧妙的方式来结束这一切。“把遥控器给我。”  
“嗯，为什么？”  
“我在硬盘录像机上有《基本演绎法》的最新一集。”


	3. Chapter 3

提姆总是睡得很沉，第二天早上，直到推开那只砸在他头上的枕头，他才意识到是斯蒂芬在他房间里。  
“你把它放在哪儿？”  
“什么”提姆将脸埋在床垫里咕哝着说。  
“你那本愚蠢的奇幻游戏书。”  
提姆觉得有必要抬头去看她干了什么，他的新一天就以这样的形式开始了。“我的书没有一本是愚蠢的。大概。”  
“你的脸就很蠢，而且我给你带了杰森的内裤。”她朝门口指了指，一个亮粉色的运动包放在地上。“不客气，”斯蒂芬咕哝着说，然后躺在床上，把头靠在他的肚子上。  
他们就这样静静地躺在一起，这种熟悉的感觉棒极了。提姆叹了口气，用手指拽了拽她的一缕头发。“那你又在找什么？”  
“你答应过让我看你那令人讨厌的角色扮演游戏。而我在找游戏手册。”  
“嗯哼，在桌子那，上面的那个抽屉里。”  
“你又要忙了，还是要和我一起玩？”  
“我经常和你一起玩。”  
“但提米，之前玩的都不是地牢之王（Dungeon King）。”  
“那个游戏叫术士和战士（Warlocks and Warriors）。”  
“我知道，小极客，”她不屑的轻哼，转过身来面对着他。“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”  
“不知道，怎么了？”  
“你的肚子听起来很空。”  
“你是胃音专家吗？”  
斯蒂芬慢慢地咧嘴一笑，这提醒了他为什么那么久以前就爱上了她。“事实上我就是。还有这里，”她戳了戳他的腹部，“被剥夺了早餐华夫饼的荣耀。”  
提姆注意到她的指甲被涂成了鲜艳的绿色，他微笑着把一只胳膊搭在眼睛上。“我会吃坏的。”  
“胡说八道！”斯蒂芬抓住他的手，把他从床垫上拉了起来。  
楼下，杰森已经在鼓捣新出炉的煎饼了。他向他们挥手，把桌旁的椅子拉了出来。  
“你也早上好，”提姆说。“这是斯蒂芬。”  
“嗨，斯蒂芬。指甲油很酷。”  
她笑眯眯地坐在孩子旁边。“你很有品味。”  
“当然了。”  
“提米，在你的咖啡里加点牛奶。难怪你总是那么苦大仇深。”  
他靠在柜台上，没有理会这句嘲讽，品味着自己的第一杯咖啡。之后会有第二和第三杯的，但第一杯是重要且神圣的。过了一会儿，他笑着说，“嘿，你觉得卡珊会回家吗？”  
杰森顿时来了精神。“卡珊是谁？”  
“一位女神，”斯蒂芬坚定地说，然后回答了提姆。“我不知道。她还潜伏在香港。”  
提姆又喝了一口，翻了个白眼。“她是我姐姐。——玩过‘术士和战士’吗？”  
杰森皱起了鼻子。“这不是极客才玩的吗？”  
“不好意思？”  
斯蒂芬妮一下子激动了起来。“现在我们都要死了。提宝会杀了我们俩的。”  
提姆摆出一副落寞的样子，把咖啡放在桌子上。“你要和我们一起玩，杰。你会喜欢的。”  
游戏开始在藏书室，当布鲁斯微妙地表示想要加入他们时，每个人都笑了。他最后坐在提姆旁边，手上把玩着一个八面骰子，盯着它。“这个东西不对劲。”  
“这是一个骰子，上面有数字。”杰森翻了个白眼，浏览着手册。“用法就像普通的骰子一样。”  
提姆低声咕哝着“它们都没问题”，除此之外，他对布鲁斯试图跟上成人行为的举动置若罔闻。他想和他们呆在一起，但不知道如何表现出来，所以他选择扮演一个愚蠢的成年人/几乎是布鲁西。“那么，角色，”他开始说。“你必须先选择一个种族和一个职介。”  
“哦！我想成为一名忍者。或一个刺客。有刺客吗？”他举起拳头，快速地向空中挥了两拳。“战俘，战俘！”  
“你呢？”提姆转向布鲁斯，双手叉腰，准备好迎接他的那套不杀原则的长篇大论。  
相反，布鲁斯低下头。“我想选教士。那些是可以治愈其他玩家的，对吧？”  
提姆没有回答。他能说什么呢？他耸了耸肩，最后决定，“当然，只要是你主持葬礼就行。斯蒂芬？”  
“某种精干冷酷的战斗机器。同时，我还是个侏儒美女模特。”  
他没有叹气，而是耸了耸肩。不过怎样这是他的家人，而且，他还有过更糟糕的玩伴。“好吧，一个侏儒。你们俩呢？”  
“我们需要这些卡片干什么？看起来像税单。”  
“那是角色卡，杰。”  
“我是个忍者刺客。刺客才不交税。”

  
直到阿尔弗雷德端着点心进来，这场游戏才告一段落，至少提姆和斯蒂芬今晚打算出去。当他们回来打扫图书馆时，布鲁斯正站在后面，和阿尔弗雷德聊天。果汁盒在游戏中堆积了起来，杰森不得不跑了两趟才把它们都扔掉，而提姆和斯蒂芬则把其他的东西都装进了盒子里。  
“等卡珊回来，她又要拖我们下水了。”  
提姆翻了个白眼。“但是你爱这个。”  
斯蒂芬迅速俯身趴在桌子上，吻了吻他的脸颊。“为此我还欠你一支舞，男朋友。”  
“呃，恶心。”杰森吐了下舌头。“去开个房，好吗？”他缓慢地走进房间，双手插在口袋里，他们真的需要给他买更多衣服了。  
斯蒂芬笑着澄清道:“前男友。”  
杰森耸了耸肩，抬头向上看，天花板上的木板突然变得很有趣。“嗯，不能挑剔你的品味。”他很快地把目光投向自己的脚上，好像在强迫它们移动。几秒钟后他就走出了房间。  
“噢，棒极了，青春期。”提姆把头歪向他的朋友。“他变回来后会杀了我的，对吗？”  
斯蒂芬的笑无疑是在嘲讽他。她一只手搭在他的胳膊上，咯咯地笑着从他手里接过箱子，从布鲁斯身旁经过向提姆的房间走去。  
“你现在有空吗？”  
“如果你也想吻我，那就排队吧。”提姆挥了挥手。“说真的，这就是我现在的生活，是吗？你们都不知道怎么玩术士和战士，我已经想带你们去看下一场艾夫斯的比赛了。”  
布鲁斯摇了摇头，奇怪地看了他一眼。“你喜欢玩这个吗？”  
“你在开玩笑吧？”提姆笑了。“我爱它。布鲁斯，你知道我玩这个游戏很多年了。”  
“我很高兴”。  
“呵，我相信你是。”提姆知道这类话从布鲁斯口中说出多少都有些奇怪，他咬了咬嘴唇，抑制住胃里的不适感，回到了话题上。“那么，你想谈什么？”  
布鲁斯直起了腰，眼神变得坚毅。“我通知了扎塔娜。”  
哦，哇哦。看来惊喜不止一个。“你通知了扎塔娜。”  
“是的。”  
“以及？”当布鲁斯只是扬起眉毛作为回应时，提姆开始感到愤怒。“她能让他变回来吗？她知道发生了什么事吗？任何事，布鲁斯？”  
“我通知了她。”  
“是的，我——天哪，你什么也没告诉她，是吗？”  
布鲁斯坐在他先前坐过的椅子上。“她还不需要知道什么。”他在交叉双臂放在桌子上，示意提姆也坐下。“我不知道你为什么那么坚决地要剥夺他——我们的这个机会，尽管阿尔弗雷德有些质疑。”  
哦，是吗。提姆扬起眉毛，依旧维持着站立的姿势。  
“我的儿子，”他的声音很温暖，几乎是语重心长，而这使得提姆有些不知所措。“他不会取代你。我们现在仍然需要红罗宾。”  
他低声咒骂着，怒视着布鲁斯。“我明白。我——你根本不知道你在说什么，但至少这意味着如果我不这样做，你就无法继续这场对话。”  
“你不能告诉我你可以接受这么做，从他那里剥夺这些。把他的家人从他身边带走。”  
提姆仍能闻到他们在游戏中吃的糖果、喝过的果汁的味道，还有布鲁斯熟悉的刮胡水的味道。那些时刻在他的脑海里依然清晰；不久前他们刚度过了一段愉快的时光，现在他却被指控为残忍无情。  
“不要。别跟我谈家庭。这不是重点。——这和杰根本没有关系。”  
布鲁斯站了起来，看起来阴森森的。他比提姆壮不止好几磅，如果他们诉诸于身体上的手段，他也不会有什么保留。他知道提姆有足够的能力在与蝙蝠侠的战斗中保全自己。  
提姆发出嘶吼声，这真是荒谬。“他是个孩子，你爱他。你想要更多的时间和孩子在一起，但他也正处于青春期。知道那会怎样吗？去问迪克。”布鲁斯看起来像是被打了一巴掌，沉默了，但提姆知道他还没有赢得这场争论。“你不善于放手，伙计。甚至可以说很糟糕，我明白。我们都害怕独处。”他冷酷地补上一句，“但你还是得放手。你想和杰森有第二次机会的愿望使你不能客观思考。”  
“说重点。”  
提姆咬着嘴唇，几乎退缩了。布鲁斯在听，但他误解了他的意思。“除了你自己，你有没有停下来想过别人？你想过达米安吗？”  
“他能行。他是罗宾。”  
提姆的胸中燃烧着怒火。这个愚蠢的老家伙不想理解别人，也没能给他的儿子们相应的支持。“这不是借口！成为罗宾并不意味着我们刀枪不入，也不意味着我们不需要父亲。——他，他需要—见鬼，忘了吧。”提姆转过身，无视舌头上传来的血腥味儿，大步地走开。

  
夜巡通常是一个不错的发泄情绪的方式，但这一次，提姆无法确定自己的感受。他感到很受伤，很困惑；布鲁斯说的不全错。杰森一直是他的罗宾，是他一直以来的偶像，而提姆以他为标准塑造了自己。罗宾曾经的一切都是传奇——一个传奇现在变成了现实，而提姆一点也不像他，从来没有相似过。如果他被变小了，他14岁的时候绝不会像杰森那样接受这一切。14岁的那个提姆一定会迫切地想知道未来他将成为什么样的人，然后试图避免一切可能发生的消极的事情。比如永远不要成为蝙蝠侠，永远不要拿起枪。  
夜翼像往常一样敏捷地落在他身边，他的脚步落在屋顶上几乎没有任何声音。“你应该给我打电话的。”  
他对他的兄弟咧了咧嘴。“已经有够多的人告诉我我错了。”  
“什么？”  
“我不会再给你一个理由让你觉得我有责任了。”  
“提姆。”  
“夜翼。”  
迪克叹了口气，一只手捋了捋头发。他们并肩站在屋顶上，俯视着哥谭市，从这里看仿佛什么也没发生过，也没有人改变过一样。“来吧，跟我谈谈。我也不喜欢这样。”  
提姆张着嘴，两眼紧盯着迪克。“等等，什么？”  
“达米安。他试着不表现出来，但他很焦虑。”  
“他认为布鲁斯会换掉他？”  
“不。”迪克露出一丝微笑。“别隐射我，不过他挺喜欢成年的那个杰森的。”  
“我...知道这点。”  
迪克在边缘坐下来，拍了拍身边的地方。“你知道他们是因为那孩子的妈妈而产生联系的吗？很明显，杰森还在联系塔利亚。”  
“有趣。”  
“或许。告诉我，塔利亚发现后会怎么样？因为我不知道她和杰森是什么关系。”他撑着胳膊向后仰，看着他们的城市。最近他们经常这样一起行动，试图重新建立之前那样的关系。  
当他在迪克身边坐下时，提姆极力克制着把头靠在迪克肩上的冲动。他们的关系有所好转，但他还没有完全准备好再次依靠这位兄长。“没有‘如果’吗？”  
“他们有固定的联系，提米。没有‘如果’。”过了一会儿，迪克接着说。“这会让布鲁斯很难办。她会想要把杰变回来的。如果不是为了她自己，就是为了她儿子。”  
“如果为了达米安而牺牲杰森的幸福，布鲁斯会被撕成碎片的。”提姆不情愿地盯着迪克的脸问。他需要知道更多的信息。“你个人呢？你想让他回来吗？”  
“我认为我们别无选择。他不会改变。你我都知道，年龄退化并不能使你焕然一新。”  
提姆往后退了一步，举起双手，“哇，等等，别那么快。他才十四岁。”  
他哥哥的眼神里既流露出担忧，也流露出沮丧，这种混合情绪在他们交谈得越多的时候就越常见。“提姆，那个不止一次在你肋骨上留下断痕的家伙。是他，永远是他，你不会真的认为第二次经历青春期会改变什么吧？”  
“他会和家人一起成长。”  
迪克用一只手捂住眼睛，深深地呼了一口气，竭力使自己的声音听起来不那么阴沉。“他已经长大了。他只是忘记了。”  
提姆猛地回忆起了之前的诸多细节，杰森记得那些电视节目，他能自如的使用现代科技......但他是个孩子。一个14岁的男孩，这次有他的父亲在他身边。那他就不用去寻求一个疯女人的帮助了。他永远不会再当红头罩了。“那么你想做什么？如果结果都是一样的，我们就把他赶走好了？”  
“该死的，提姆，我们得想办法让他回去。我们需要和扎塔娜谈谈，也许是埃崔根，我不知道，但我们得快点。糟糕的事情会发生，杰森这样待的时间越长，其他人就会越痛苦。”  
提姆咬紧牙关。“那又怎么样，你现在开始对我发号施令了？你告诉我将会发生什么，而我必须同意吗？”  
“我看你没有更好的计划了。”  
“但我有，”提姆撒谎了。当迪克指出记忆问题时，他心中的愤怒就已经开始积聚起来。他对自己之前以为这场争论是有意义的而感到愤怒。也许杰森一点都没变，没准他和布鲁斯，在巫童找上门后也都还是他们自己。他还因为迪克对这件事的看法如此荒谬而生气。杰森现在只是个孩子，不是吗？  
“那就告诉我，”迪克没打算放过他。“告诉我红罗宾会怎么处理这件事。告诉我他会怎么瞒着他的家人，然后自己决定一切。他要如何去对抗那个巫童，逼着他让所有人都圆满，并在这个过程中让自己被杀死。”  
提姆惊呆了，感到胸口的怒气一下子被抽空，就像被猛浇了一桶冰水一样。  
迪克接着说:“你不是独自在面对克拉里昂。我不会让你一个人去的。你认为你能自己一个人掌控魔法，而这会让我失去你。”  
提姆站起来，在他们中间挥手。“哇哦，不。不，迪克。不。”他摇了摇头，不给他兄弟说话的机会，甚至不敢直视他的眼睛。“就，别。我们不会这么做的。你去做你该做的事，或许给布鲁斯找个心理医生。我会做我必须做的事，而你没有发言权，这就是最终结果。”


	4. Chapter 4

第二天早上，提姆循着鸡蛋和熏肉的味道来到厨房，却没有看见阿尔弗雷德。相反，杰森正穿着另一套提姆的衣服，站在炉子前全神贯注。  
“早上好！”  
他咕哝了一声，按下了咖啡机的按钮。“Good”和“morning”不要混在一起说。他们听起来就像...那个花哨的希腊词是什么？”  
“Oxymoron”杰森猜测道。有那么一会儿，提姆似乎听到杰森的成人版本强调了“moron（白痴）”的部分。他摇摇头，说不定只是幻听了，这意味着他该来杯咖啡了。  
杰森踮起脚尖，拿出一个盘子准备盛食物。他有条不紊地把熏肉放在一边，两个鸡蛋放在另一边，拼了一个粗糙的笑脸。“我要把这个交给那个大块头，但我马上就回来——需要我帮你拿点什么吗？”  
咖啡机发出汩汩的响声，使房间充满了浓郁的苦味。杰森是个好孩子。他给布鲁斯做了早餐，尽管他昨天晚上没有被允许巡逻。由于提姆不喜欢早起，他甚至主动提出也为他准备些。“不用，你给自己做一些。要我把那个拿到楼下吗？不管怎样，我需要和他谈谈。”  
杰森笑着把盘子递给他。“别客气。”  
提姆一只手端着一杯咖啡，另一只手拿着布鲁斯的早餐，他发现那个人正站在巨大的电脑屏幕前，和芭芭拉争论着什么，芭芭拉的声音他是不会弄错的。  
“所以你的意思是你让蝙蝠女搜查了他的安全屋。”  
“在我看来你没有做任何事来查明发生了什么。”  
布鲁斯咕哝了一声，虽然他对她的行为方式不满意，但她是对的，布鲁斯目前在这件事上表现得极不主动。“那你发现了什么？”  
“猫毛。”  
“肯定有一些，”提姆插嘴说，把盘子放在控制台上。“他有三只。”  
“是的，但那里曾经有四只。”  
“是巫童的使魔。”他把早餐推过去，布鲁斯看到后，嘴角浮起一个微笑，比起惊喜，那个笑容里更多的则是怀念。  
“可能是。”  
“好吧，我们目前还没有其他的嫌疑人。”提姆靠着控制台，背对着屏幕。如果他们是对的，如果那些头发是蒂克的，杰森是怎么抓住他的？又为什么抓它？“你知道怎么联系克拉里昂吗？”  
“扎塔娜，”布鲁斯拿着一把叉着鸡蛋的叉子说。  
提姆叹了口气，推开了控制台。“你之前说同一个扎塔娜——如果我记错了就纠正我——还不需要知道什么？”布鲁斯继续一丝不苟地吃东西，一边翻了个白眼。“我之前是这么想的。”  
“这并不意味着不值得一试。”芭芭拉的声音听起来很亲切，但很明显，她没听懂这句话。“那么，我看到这个小家伙的几率有多大呢？”  
令人惊讶的是，布鲁斯拒绝了她。“为什么不呢？斯蒂芬见过他，现在迪克要过来了。你甚至让他今天下午和达米安在一起。”  
由于提姆把注意力集中在布鲁斯身上，他忽略了芭芭拉的反应。他不知道迪克也会过来。到底...“是这样，”他最终决定开口回答，因为布鲁斯一直沉默不语。“据我所知，杰不仅仅是一个十几岁的青少年。当我和他交谈时，他表现出了对流行文化的了解，他可能也保留了一些技能。他忘记了一些事...但我还不能说出他遗忘的程度。”他转身面对屏幕，双手放在控制台上。“但很有可能他不记得是什么让他戴上红头罩的。你在现在这个时候过来，不再是蝙蝠女，不再站着，这对他来说可能不太好。”  
他身旁的沉默没有透露出任何信息，他不知道布鲁斯脸上带着什么表情，也不知道他是否同意，但芭芭拉的沉默说明了一切。“天哪，你别白费力气了，前任神奇小子。你知道的，”她说，她的语气介于愤怒和警告之间。“你不能永远保护他。”  
成年的杰森也曾和她有过类似的愤怒，他影响了这个家里的每一个人，从他回来后就一直在哥谭市留下他的印记。杰迟早会发现；他注定要面对他的“未来”。但提姆拒绝接受这一点。楼上那个男孩，那曾是他的罗宾。罗宾应该是快乐而勇敢的，提姆会尽一切努力让他保持这种状态。因为那一直是他的工作，对吧？他需要确保蝙蝠侠有罗宾。

  
“他看起来很暴躁，不是吗？”  
“当然了。”  
“你觉得是因为他还没吃早饭吗？”  
“可能是。”  
提姆眨了眨眼睛，在迪克和杰森之间来回看了看。“你们俩不应该...我不知道。彼此不待见？”  
杰森笑着用叉子指着他。“我不需要通过喜欢他来知道你是因为饿而情绪暴躁。”  
提姆抬手又去拿一杯咖啡。时间还早，他已经和芭布斯争论过了，生过布鲁斯的气，还被他的哥哥打了个措手不及。如果每个人都能让他一个人带着笔记本电脑和卡珊去年圣诞节送给他的大毯子呆在一边，那就太好了。  
迪克和杰森正在洗劫一个装满早餐食物的自助餐车，边吃边聊。遗憾一直是他们早期关系的重要组成部分，在昨晚之后，提姆没有想到迪克会尝试和这个孩子交流。但现在他们正坐在一起，这让提姆感到心烦。  
迪克塞了满嘴的食物，精神抖擞起来。“对了，我来这儿是有原因的。”他把一台破旧的诺基亚手机推过桌子。当他告诉孩子“那是你的。”时，害得提姆差点儿被热咖啡烫伤了舌头。  
“你给他买了个手机？”  
“这就是他的。我什么也没给他买。”  
杰森不情愿地接过那部电话，把它放在手里。“你确定吗？它看起来很旧。”  
“‘旧’可以算是年度级别的轻描淡写了。说真的，迪克，你从哪儿弄到这老古董的？”  
“达米安拿到的。”好吧。“我觉得如果你能在商场买一部就好了，”他对杰补充道。  
提姆咬着嘴唇，克制住了自己。除了他，大家都知道杰森今天的计划。  
“商场，对吧。”他飞快地瞥了提姆一眼，放下手机，又把注意力集中在食物上，吃了一两口后他推开椅子，把盘子清理干净。  
提姆等杰森上楼后才开口。“你本可以告诉我你要过来的。”  
迪克耸耸肩。“我没想到会这样。但是布鲁斯让达米安很难受...我想知道那个孩子是否和我记忆中的一样。”  
提姆的咖啡已经开始凉了。“然后？”他拿起杯子，搅动着里面的黑色液体。  
“这很奇怪。”  
“因为他看起来很冷静？”  
迪克笑着站了起来。“哦，不！杰森一直很有韧性，被扔到一个未知的环境中，他会处理得很好。”  
“我并不怀疑你——”  
——“那就不要。那孩子是杰森，那是肯定的。他也表现得比我记得的他十四岁时更有经验。”  
提姆把杯子举到嘴边，咬了咬杯子边缘。“商场是什么意思？”  
“这是斯蒂芬的主意，”迪克解释说。“布鲁斯想让达米安见见他，但达米安——你知道他。所以你懂的，他们需要在一个中立的场所见，最好是有趣的地方。”  
提姆咯咯地笑了。“‘有趣’，哈。你有见过达米安吗？”

  
那孩子站在商场前，双手紧紧地插在口袋里，看上去比实际年龄要小。他没有看任何人，背靠在橱窗上，不自在地摆动着脚。提姆迅速脱下头盔，一只手捋着头发。杰森在电话里的声音听起来还很正常，但看到他穿着整齐地站在那里，却又无地是从，他宁愿这个孩子生着气，宁愿他大叫着咒骂达米安。但是他却保持着安静，就好像他已经习惯了被人爽约，习惯了被失望似的。  
提姆不想大声喊，于是他在靠的足够近后朝杰森挥了挥手。  
那个孩子从橱窗旁走过来，脸上露出了笑容。“嘿，提姆。车子不错。”  
“什么，嗯，是啊。所以，嘿，看来我今天很幸运。”  
杰森扬起眉毛，双臂交叉抱在胸前，那件不合身的黑色夹克因为这个动作绞在了一起。“为什么？”  
“达米安没来，我可以自己拖着你逛商场，”提姆热情地说。“你想去买点东西吗？”  
杰森咧嘴笑了笑，又扯了下衬衫。“怎么，你不喜欢看我穿你的衣服？以防你忘了，我身上没钱。”  
“是啊，但鉴于我是韦恩集团的大股东之一，所以我认为我们目前还不会有资金问题。”  
“阔少爷，”杰森几乎是深情地说。“如果你想当我的糖爹，你只要开口就行了。”  
提姆感到有些难堪，他不是第一次想问杰森的过去了。比如他是怎么照顾他的母亲，提姆对他的那段时光几乎一无所知。但他没有开口，如果这就是杰森如何处理那些孤独和失望——用他的自嘲，那么提姆可以应付这些话。“你只有14岁，我们不会往那个方向去。”  
杰森耸了耸肩，再次把手插进口袋。“你的损失。”  
商场里人很多，但是当卡珊让提姆在黑色星期五和她一起去的时候，提姆经历的情况更糟。不过没关系，他们都不介意这种程度的拥挤，而且队伍并不很长。  
在他旁边，杰森用一种提姆没见过的老练的表情打量着其他顾客。“你认为那家伙的手表会被偷走吗？”  
“如果要我鼓励犯罪行为的话，我会建议你看看他的手寻找答案。”  
杰森皱起了眉头。“为什么？他又没戴戒指什么的。”  
“没错。”提姆笑了。他领着杰森从那个人旁边走过，他正在亲吻一个女孩，看年纪甚至可以当他的女儿了。“他没戴婚戒，那肯定不是他的妻子。”  
“所以你的意思是‘出轨的男人活该被偷’？”杰森朝他咧嘴一笑，眼里闪着光。“你怎么知道他结婚了？”  
“通常来说？戴戒指的地方要白一些。左手，无名指那里。”  
“他也可能已经离婚了。”  
“才没。”  
现在杰森扭过头目不转睛地盯着他，提姆不得不用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，以免他撞上什么人。“想知道魔法的秘密吗？”杰森迅速点了点头，他的脸上露出提姆迄今为止见过的最大的笑容。“你得比你的观众知道得多。”  
那个孩子这才反应过来。“你认识那个家伙！”  
提姆领着他躲进一家商店，咬着嘴唇。“是的。但愿他没看见我们，因为我实在不想再被邀请参加他的游艇聚会了。”  
“那么，我们在找什么？”  
杰森翻过一件夹克，对着价签皱起眉头。提姆翻了个白眼，说道。“适合你的衣服。别再看价钱了，你会生气的。”  
“你真的想给我买新衣服。”  
提姆耸了耸肩，把夹克举到胸前。“当然。看看四周，疯狂一点，只要确定它是你要的尺寸就行了。”  
杰森点了点头，在他旁边的衣架上搜寻。“我能试试这个吗？”他举起一条格子短裙，目光里满是挑衅。  
“为什么？”  
“不知道。”他直视着提姆，但他的脚往后挪了挪。“我只是想知道那会是什么样子。”  
提姆感到一阵无奈，他挥了挥手，仰头看着商店的天花板——上面只有通风口和灯泡。“当然可以，请自便。”

  
最后，他们在一家小咖啡馆里结束了今天的购物。杰森正高兴地用勺子舀着那不勒斯冰淇淋蛋糕，他已经精疲力尽，也懒得说话了。他看起来愉快又轻松，几乎已经完全融入这里，就好像他真的只是提姆的一个小弟弟，而不是那个曾想要杀了他的人。杰森经历变小后才不过几天，这个孩子却已经表现得像从未长大过一样，并完美地适应了周围的一切。  
提姆搅着咖啡，环顾了一下咖啡馆。这地方挺小，但是他们的咖啡很不错，冰激凌也很美味，他们甚至还吃了冰沙。  
“你问我记得些什么。”杰森又往嘴里塞了一勺冰淇淋，把他们买的东西踢到桌子底下。“我...我最后的记忆是感到很生气，我不知道为什么，但是...那之后——我想是从在庄园遇见你之后，我再也没有那么生气过。”  
提姆不知道该说什么，便喝了一小口咖啡。但杰森接着说了下去，他盯着盘子，咬着脸颊内侧，最后终于直视提姆的眼睛。“我必须知道，”他说。“你是谁？——我是说，对于未来的我而言？”最后那个问题显然是杰森急需解答的，他一边说话一边忙着狼吞虎咽剩下的冰淇淋。  
至少这个问题他能回答，提姆如释重负地笑了。“我们没有血缘关系，但我是你的兄弟。”  
那孩子点了点头。“迪克给我的手机是我的，对吗？上面联系人不多，但我经常给你打电话。很明显，和...达米安也是。”  
“你希望见到他。”  
“嗯，看来未来的那个我在交朋友方面也不会有什么长进，但是和你在一起我觉得很开心，所以...没错，就是这样。”  
达米安不喜欢和其他人分享罗宾的称号，他更想念成年的那个杰森。但不管达米安有多不愿意，杰森目前都还是一个14岁的孩子。这个孩子不仅给布鲁斯带来快乐，他带来的其他影响也足够深远，二代罗宾死去后，蝙蝠侠曾在很长一段时间内都无法回归正常的生活。这就是他们正在处理的问题，伤害这个孩子不会改变任何事，更不会神奇地使他变回来。杰森现在只是一个普通的14岁少年，而且他没有任何朋友，他不该受到这样的冷落。不管他处在什么年龄，他都是提姆的兄弟。  
“好吧，不过这是他的损失。你喜欢斯蒂芬，对吧？她很快又要让我和她一起去看电影了，我想让你也一起去。准备好参加星球大战系列马拉松了吗？”


End file.
